marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
J. August Richards
J. August Richards portrays Mike Peterson in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Significant Roles *Roy in The Cosby Show (1988) *Bryce in Undressed (2000) *Charles Gunn in Angel (2000-2004) *A.D.A. Bill Desmond in Conviction - Sex & Law (2006) *Marcus McGrath in Raising the Bar (2008-2009) *Richard Webber in Grey's Anathomy (2010) *A.D.A. Bracken in The Defenders (2010) *Zach Adanto in Warehouse 13 (2011) *George Morgan in Emily Owens M.D. (2013) Quotes *"If you would have asked when I was nine-years old what I wanted to be, I would have said a super hero and I'm so excited to be one now as an adult on TV! It's a dream come true." *"I'd seen the character before, because I was an avid comic book reader as a kid. Once I found out that I was playing Deathlok, I thought that it would be really poetic for me to start my research in my childhood comic book collection. So I cracked it open, I went to the ''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, which I had every issue of, which I was really happy about, and started in issue "D" and found Deathlok, and read about him there. Then, Marvel was kind enough to grant me access to the older comics via the Internet, and I read those." *"''God, yes like to see him redeem himself, because I know how badly he wants it, and I know that from the beginning -- from the very moment we saw him -- he just wanted to be a hero for his son. Just as a human being, not as the actor playing him, but just as a person, I just want nothing more than to see him be redeemed in his own eyes. I didn't realize how guilty this character felt about everything -- about the stuff that he did when he was under the influence of Centipede. If it were me, I'd be like, "That wasn't me, that was the Centipede tearing up the train station." But he feels so incredibly guilty about everything. So just as a human being, I want redemption for Mike, and I hope he gets it." *"Oh man, so much fun. I was really disappointed that we weren't going to work together when I found out, but it was great to see her on the show. I love her so much. She's a really great actress and a great person." *"Coulson has had Deathlok in his back pocket since we saw him last. So he pulls me out of hiding to help him out with this really huge mission that is vital to S.H.I.E.L.D. As you can see, I got a lot of upgrades while I’ve been gone. My costume is very different. There are things that are still the same. The character has been evolving since we’ve seen him last. This is like Deathlok 2.0." *"It's such work in progress and I can see a scenario where that happens. I was really excited in one episode where Mike was under a x-ray and we got to see that underneath it all he does look a bit like the comic character. We’ll see, it’s constantly evolving, as you can already see." Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast